All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.
|genre = Platformer |modes = 1-2 players |ratings = |platform = |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = }} All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. (オールナイトニッポン スーパーマリオブラザーズ) is a retool of Super Mario Bros., which was released for the Famicom in 1986. It is an officially licensed remake based on the Japanese radio program All Night Nippon. The show actually gave the game away as a raffle prize. The publisher of the game was Fuji Television, who then went on to publish Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, which was localized as Super Mario Bros. 2. This game is basically a reproduction of the original title. However, the sprites of the Toads and various enemies have been replaced with the likenesses of Japanese celebrities for a humorous effect, and there are occasionally different levels, as well as the option to play as Luigi, who retains his physics from Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, although as a result, two-player mode has been removed. List of changes * Mario and Luigi's jumping height (gained from jumping on enemies) has been increased, similar to The Lost Levels. * Goombas and Piranha Plants have been altered to appear as big-headed caricatures of DJs Sunplaza Nakano and Tamori, respectively. * World 1 now has a night time setting. * Some Hammer Bros. will pursue the player, similar to The Lost Levels. * Some of the levels have been replaced by others from The Lost Levels. World 5-3 was replaced with World 4-3 (with some minor alterations), World 5-4 was replaced with World 2-4, World 6-4 was replaced by 4-4, Worlds 7-2 and 7-3 were replaced with Worlds 6-2 and 6-3, respectively. World 8-4 was changed into 8-4 from The Lost Levels. In addition, the player can gain access to edited versions of Worlds A, B, C, and D from The Lost Levels if they beat the game eight times (regardless if Warp Zones were used or not). The cloud platforms in World A-3 were replaced with the mushroom platforms from World 4, due to the clouds occupying the same graphic space as the mushrooms in The Lost Levels. World B-1 was replaced with 5-1 from The Lost Levels (minus the Warp Zone), B-3 was replaced with 3-3 from the same game. Due to this, the setting of World B has been changed into a snow world. World C-3 and C-4 have been replaced with 7-3 and 7-4 from The Lost Levels. World D-1 has been replaced by a modified version of 8-1 from The Lost Levels. Two different Goal Poles are featured in this level, and they both lead to World D-2. Also featured in those worlds are Red variants of Tamori Piranha Plants, but only if they are upside down. Aside from that, minor changes have occurred with all worlds, such as additional enemies in 4-1. * Mushrooms featured in the background have been replaced by microphones. * The logo of Fujisankei is featured on the flag that Mario raises when he enters into a fortress. ** It is also found as the axe that is placed behind Bowser. * The Mushroom Retainers have been changed to Japanese celebrities. Princess Peach is given a geisha outfit. Gallery AllNightNipSMB_Goomba.png|Goombas replaced with the head of one of the hosts. AllNightNipSMB_Endcard.png|The ending title card. Navigation de:All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. fr:All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. ja:オールナイトニッポンスーパーマリオブラザーズ Category:Games Category:Super Mario series Category:Games released for the Nintendo Entertainment System Category:1980's games